101 Nights
by Ikari StarKnight
Summary: A different view can change your perspective. This is merely a change in perspective. Contains yaoi, mentioned and reference NCS. You have been warned.


_Introduction_

_Fallacy_

_Definition: a false or mistaken idea_

**I.**

He was quick enough to catch the plate and then the fork. Unfortunately, he completely missed the full glass of water being thrown. Or, maybe he let it hit him in the face. He deserved anything she could throw. Amon, who was never great at showing emotion or pain, took the harsh words, insults, and tableware thrown his way. Touko, who was unable notice the apparent lack of love in the relationship, launched a full frontal attack onto her now ex-boyfriend. It was all sheer emotion. She had covered the man, if she even thought of him as human, with Teriyaki Pork, rice and salad. She had picked up another cup when tears took over her vision and fell to the floor. Amon slowly walked out of the room, dropping a small black box. As time passed Toko regained the calm she had prided herself on achieving. She had intended on throwing the box away but opened it. The top lid had a note, which read: :you deserved better than me. Go find him." The bottom held a necklace with a large blue stone surrounded by clear crystals. "The bastard does actually listen. Maybe, we weren't meant to be." Touko laughed loudly and began to clean up.

**II.**

He let the world fall away. He didn't need the distractions or the headaches. Besides, the virtual world was confusing enough. At least there he could forget about the mistakes he had made. Mistakes that stripped away his freedom, luxuries, and social life. But then again he was never good at making friends. Hands and eyes danced across keys and screen in frenzied yet magical movements. Michael, who knew only how to deal with computers, missed the elevator doors opening. Suddenly a large plastic bag dropped into his lap. "Whoa! Hey, food!" He smiled up at Amon. It faded fast. "You did it, didn't you? You should have stayed with her. Not everyone gets to date the boss's daughter."

"Whatever. She deserves someone who will actually listen to her. Or at least reads her Myspace page. Thanks for the tip." He grabbed the back of the teen's chair, dragged him closer. "Besides, I have you."

"Yeah, and we have the worse dates. With Toiko, you go to the movies and nice restaurants." Michael set the food on the nearest desk and proceeded to climb into Amon's lap. "You are only with me for the sex." Kiss. "Good sex." Kiss kiss. "Dirty sex." Kiss, kiss, and loses a shirt.

"Not true. You understand me." Set glasses to the side. "You don't expect outward emotions." Loses shoes. "I love you."

"Don't tell me. Show me."

**III.**

Amon woke up at his place for first time that week. It was Sunday. A day he would usually spend getting ready be to drag around the city by Toiko while Michael texted him dirty and crude jokes. Now, he had the day to himself and nothing to do. Michael was busy upgrading the office. He was going to be busy. Robin wasn't talking to him for leaving Touko. So, Amon was left to his own devices. He had washed, ironed, and ready for the week. He cleaned out his refrigerator of old milk and spoiled rice. He picked out a nearby calendar. It was one of those "learn a new word a day" kinds. Sakaki had brought it for him as a gag gift. Today's word was fallacy, meaning a false or mistaken idea. "Fallacy." It rolled off his tongue with a natural ease he wasn't expecting. He liked it. Maybe because it described the life he was leading. He didn't tell Toiko that he enjoyed truly the private moments they shared, or that he loved Michael just as much as he loved her. She probably wouldn't understand that his relationship with the hacker purely for sex. So, why the break-up? Possibly, he never felt comfortable around her.

But…

Michael was a great lover, too. He wasn't constantly probing him for emotions or an opinion. Plus he didn't have to come and explain his schedule fifty times over. The boy knew his schedule. There was no chance of the hacker cheating on him. He was stuck in one place. Basically, Michael was easy. "Maybe I shouldn't say that. He is just convenient. Bad phase, Amon!" He paced around the room until he ran across some old albums. They were filled with pictures and notes from all his past lovers, starting with Tanaka. He flipped through the books, reminiscing about the past and wishing for the best for the future. The soft chirping of his phone broke through the calm. A text from Michael.

**_I can't see you anymore. Bye, love._**

Amon grabbed his keys and headed for the door when a call came. "Hello? Michael…"

"Lee doesn't belong to you. He is mine and will forever be mine. Touch him again and all your secrets will become public."

Amon stared at the phone shocked. The voice alone made him sick. Zaizen had gotten to his Michael. Slumping to the ground, Amon wanted to scream and rip out Zaizen's throat.

**IV.**

Zaizen watch with a sickening fascination as the teen tried to breathe. It was bad enough that the teen hacked his perfect firewalls and security systems. Now, the little runt was sleeping around with Amon. He had gone into his office and found Michael crouched beneath the table where his printer sat. Zaizen, who had nothing but ill intent for the captured teen, crept behind the boy. "So, Michael, how long?"

"I will be through in about five minutes. I am labeling your cords."

"I could less about those damn cords. How long have you been seducing Amon away from Touko!?" The fear was visible as the hacker tensed up. "You don't care about the lives you destroy. You need to you some manners!"

Screams filled the office as Zaizen beat and kicked Michael while he was trapped in the narrow space. Zaizen, growing tired, leaned against his desk.

**V.**

When it is all said and done, they have fallacies.

Amon and his love affairs.

Touko and her perfect dates with a man who didn't care for her.

Michael and his ideas of normalcy.

Even Zaizen and his idea of power and conquest.

I dare say this yarn was a fallacy, too. Nothing more than an introduction to a state of mind. It was created only to serve one purpose. Introduction. A mention of main characters scheduled to appear. Nothing more than that should be taken away. Maybe, this will mean something in the end. It probably will scrap or forgotten. Later and enjoy! 99 remain.

_Well, how do you like my little opening to a 100 themes challenge. This story has been a long time in the making. I finally feel comfortable enough to put it out in the public. So please review/like/follow. If you are already following me, Dogtags Chapter 2 is coming out this weekend. I promise._


End file.
